What Ifs
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: All what ifs that I have will be posted here. T because I'm paranoid...also I do not own anything Sonic related...except my OCs of course.
1. What If chapter 1

_**Hi everyone this is a 'What if' the what if is that Sonic used Chaos Control at the end of the Metarex Saga instead of Shadow...note there might be more then one chapter because I believe that Shadow is still alive after the end and that they need to make a season 4...which I might do that on here but anyway enough of me blabbing and here is WiShuCCioS (What if Sonic had used Chaos Control instead of Shadow)...enjoy. And not everything will be how it is in that episode of the Metarex saga...**_

* * *

*Tails' POV*

I can't do it..."Cosmo..." "Tails you have to." I looked around, everyone had tears in their eyes...Rouge is crying...I know Knuckles is crying he's just trying to hide it...Amy and Cream are hugging each other crying...and Sonic and Shadow are in the Sonic Power Cannon...but I-i can't...I won't do it... "Tails you have to do it." Eggman said through the com "But...I can't..." "Tails you have to. Please do it...fire the Sonic Power Cannon." Cosmo said. "I'm...I'm sorry Cosmo...and good-bye!" I fired the SPC (Sonic Power Cannon) then I stood up in my chair "COSMO!" I ran out of the room crying.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Sonic's POV*

"Good-bye Cosmo..." Shadow looked at me and we both nodded. "CHAOS CONTROL!" We both said at the same time. "Oh no something's wrong!" Eggman said as I realized what was happening...I looked at Shadow. "Take care of them." He looked at me confused...then the confusion disappeared as he realized what I meant. "No Fa-" "Tell Amy I love her...and Shadow? Look for Cosmo...please...and take care of Tails for me." He went to knock me out...but I dodged and knocked him out...I smiled "Can't you let you get hurt now can I? After all...maybe this is how it's supposed to be and besides...a lot of people don't die twice and come back...good-bye Shads." Shadow fell away. I got ready... then I did it...I activated Chaos Control.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Cream's POV*

"What happened...where's Sonic?" Amy asked. "He used Chaos Control..." Rouge said... "It must have taken all of the energy he had left..."

*End of Cream's POV*

*Tails' POV*

I'm standing on the deck of the Blue Typhoon..when I hear footsteps...I turn and I see Shadow...but...where's Sonic? He starts to walk towards me and I said. "Shadow...what happened where's Sonic?" He grabbed my right hand and opened it. "He asked me to look for Cosmo...I did...this is all I could find..." He put something in my hand... It was a white seed..."A...a seed?" "Shadow...why...why did this have to happen? Where's Sonic!?" I could feel tears running down my face. "He...he used Chaos Control...before I could...I'm...I'm sorry Tails."

I started crying harder.

*End of Tails' POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"He...he used Chaos Control...before I could...I'm...I'm sorry Tails." He started crying harder than before... I remembered that whenever Maria used to cry I used to hug her...but I don't know if Tails would like that... "It's...it's not fair...I loved Cosmo...and Sonic was my brother..." "Tails...I'm sorry." "Why...why did this have to happen!?" He stumbled but I ran and caught him before he could...he buried his head into my chest fur...I could feel his tears... "Did...did he say anything else?" "He said...to take care of you...which I will...but only if you will let me." "Yeah...I need a hero right now Shadow...and Sonic...he's gone...so he's not the hero I need...but...maybe...just maybe you are..."

"Tails...I won't try to replace Fa- Sonic..." He giggled and I looked a little confused. "That's..the first time I've heard you call Sonic by his name...and not Faker." "Well I have to...I respected him...I just wish...that it had been me instead of Sonic..." "Well..." Tails stood up... "We should get going." Then I saw it...it was the planet eggs...going home.. "Tails...aren't those the planet eggs?" He looked at them. "Yes...yes they are..." "Let's go..." He nods.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Amy's POV*

I'm crying. I hear one of the Blue Typhoon's doors open...everyone turns around and it's Tails and...Shadow? Wasn't he with Sonic? "Where...where's Sonic?" "He's the one who used Chaos Control...I went to but...he knocked me out before I could..." Shadow said. "So...your coming back to Mobuis with us then Shadow?" "Yes...but I will help against Eggman if you want me to." "Yeah...we all need someone to help us..." Knuckles said.

"We will need you Shadow...but...what about Sonic?" Shadow closed his eyes...we could all see the grief on Shadow's face. "He...he asked me to take care of all of you for him...and Amy?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Yes?" "He also said to...to tell you that he loved you." I gasped as tears started falling...again "He...he loved me?" Shadow nodded.

"I only have on question Shadow." Knuckles asked him. "What Guardian?" "Will...will you try to replace Sonic?" "No. I will never try to replace him because...because I know that he can never be replaced...not even I will be able to replace him...and I don't deserve to replace him." I couldn't take it anymore...I ran and hugged Shadow crying into his chest...I could feel everyone staring at me...then the big shocker is that Shadow hugged me back and whispered in my ear. "If you ever need someone...I'll be right there...I won't ever try to replace Sonic...I promise." I cried harder.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Knuckles' POV*

I can't believe it...I can't believe he's gone...I can't believe Sonic's gone...My friend...my _brother_ gone...

*End of Knuckes' POV*

*Rouge's POV*

I can't believe it... Big Blue's gone... I looked at Amy... crying into Shadow's chest... he's comforting her...I look at Cream she's crying... while hugging her chao Cheese to herself... Knuckles he looks broken... Tails looks even more broken then Knuckles... "It's time to leave." It was Tails' voice... We all looked at him even Amy who pulled her head away from Shadow's chest to look at him. "Tails are you sure? Are you sure your ready to leave?" I asked "Yes...it's time...we have to leave." "Okay..."

Then...we began our way home...Eggman said he's going to back as well...but he wants to stay until all of the planet eggs are back to their planets...

* * *

_**I know I didn't put Chris in it but hey I hate Chris...he's so damn annoying...so I didn't even bother putting him in here... Anyway please review and tell me what you think and if you also think I should make the sequel for this let me know...also any other 'What Ifs' I have for Sonic fanfictions will go to this story so that way I don't have to keep on making new fanfictions and so the story's name shall just be What Ifs...so if you have any 'What Ifs' ideas for Sonic fanfictions let me know...also there will be no ShadAmy well actually there will be ShadAmy but it's more of a brother/sister relationship more then the romance also some Shadow and Tails brother/brother relationship same with Knuckles...I'm also having a hard time deciding to bring in either Shade or Tikal...or maybe even both...but anyway if I make a sequel to this chapter I will gladly take some OCs if anybody wants any of theirs in here and Sonic is not going to be dead...so he will be coming back. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.  
**_


	2. What If chapter 2

_**Hi everyone this is another 'What If' and this what if is "What If Sonic was Shadow's Younger Brother?".**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**_

_**Summary: The name of this 'What If' says it all...although no one knows that Sonic and Shadow are brothers...and Sonic doesn't remember anything about his past and he believes that there is a connection between him and Shadow...but he doesn't remember...why is Shadow all of the sudden protective of Sonic? Will Sonic regain his memories? Or will he not be able to remember? Find out next on Sonic X! (lol sorry I just had to put the 'Find out next on Sonic X' Note that was me being a idiot...and trying to be funny)...**_

_**Anyway please enjoy this what if...**_

_**Also this is going along with what happens in Sonic X but Earth and Mobuis are the same planet...Chris might be making an appearance...if I'm in a good mood right now.**_

_**Also happens after the Shadow Saga but before the Moon Saga...also Shadow made it back to the ARK with Sonic and did not fall...and he is now living at the Chris's house/mansion but he's still the same grumpy hedgehog that we all know and love...anyway I'm going to shut up so you can read this.**_

* * *

*Sonic's POV*

I'm sitting (more like laying) on a tree branch looking at the sky, thinking about my past...and why I can't remember any of it. Also I'm thinking about how much me and Shadow look alike...it's kinda scary but also I feel like I've known Shadow my entire life. "Hello Faker." I jump "AH!" I whip around and Shadow's standing right there...with that stupid little smirk on his face.

"Hiya Shads." Okay that's weird why hasn't he tried to strangle me yet? Usually he's tried to kill me after I call him that...wonder why he hasn't killed me yet. "Shads you okay?" He growled and then glared at me. "It's S-H-A-D-O-W, Shadow. Must I spell it again?" "Ouch Shadow...I think that one hurt physically." "Shut up Faker." I pouted.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

I'm watching Sonic. No I am not a stalker! I'm just...watching out for my little brother...it's kinda hard to believe that me and Fak- I mean Sonic are related...I've regained all of my memories...it was kind of shock a to learn that the very hedgehog I hated and almost killed multiple times is my little brother...kinda hard to believe that there is actually another Ultimate Life Form. But I do know one thing, I would and will give my _life _for my baby brother. "Hello Faker." I said as I walked over to him...sure I waited until I was almost right next to him to say hello.

He jumped. "AH!" I smirked. He whipped around "Hiya Shads." a thoughtful look appears a cross his face like he's wondering why I haven't tried to kill him yet. "Shads you okay?" I growled and glared at him. "It's S-H-A-D-O-W, Shadow. Must I spell it again?" He looked a little hurt.

"Ouch Shadow...I think that one hurt physically." "Shut up Faker." He pouted...he looks adorable when he pouts.

I smirked again. "So what brings you here Faker?" I asked.

"Nothing...just thinking." "Really? You can think?" He faked a hurt expression. "Ouch!" It's kinda funny...how we act like brothers and he doesn't even know that we are.

"Ya know what Shads?" "What? And it's Shadow not Shads." "I was thinking 'bout how you and I look alike...and how...I feel like I've known you my entire life." He blurted out the last few words really fast but I heard and understood him. "Faker?" "Yeah Shadow?" "What's your very first memory?" "Um...me waking up in a field half dead...why?" "I need to go." I used Chaos Control and disappeared.

*End of Shadow's POV*

* * *

*The next night and Sonic's POV*

I had a weird dream...it was a blonde girl with blue eyes and a black and red hedgehog...why did the black and red hedgehog look and sound familiar in the dream? Who was the black and red hedgehog? Who was the girl? "Hello again...Faker." "Gah!" I jump and whirl around again. "Dang it Shads you need to stop sneaking up on me like that." He smirked "No can do. So what brings you to a pond in the middle of a forest?" "I uh...um...I had a weird dream and I've been seeing things in my head...they feel like memories." He raised an eyebrow.

"What was in that dream and the weird things you've been seeing?" "Well the dream I saw a blonde haired girl and a black and red hedgehog...like you...they were taking care of a younger me... a lot younger me...and then the things I've been seeing...I was on the ARK with the same two people...I'm not going insane am I?" He froze. "Was the girl wearing a blue dress, a blue hair-band, and did she have blue eyes?" "Yes, yes, and yes."

"Faker...that girl you saw...was Maria."

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Faker...that girl you saw...was Maria." His eyes widened in shock. "That means...that means that you're the black and red hedgehog?!" I nod. "Yes." "Wait a second...you knew! But how? I thought you lost your memories?" "I did but I regained them a few days ago. Well bye Faker." I turn to leave.

"Wait Shadow!" I stop. "What?" "Am...am I seeing your memories? And if I am...then why me?" I smirked "Faker that's for me to know and you to find out or remember." I used Chaos Control and disappeared.

* * *

*A few days later...when fighting Egghead and Tails' POV*

"Sonic don't run!" "Why Tails?" "The missile...but it's not just any kind of missile once it hunts speed! So it was made to hunt you down so if you run really fast you it would track you and you alone!" But Sonic had already took off...and the missile took off towards him and since Sonic was watching the missile he didn't see the wall in front of him...he ran into the wall.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out as the missile got closer to Sonic. I saw Shadow's head whip from the robot he had been fighting to Sonic, he used Chaos Spear to defeat the robot then he ran in front of Sonic and took the missile. "What!? No! That wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to hit Sonic! Not Shadow!" Eggman raged.

Shadow stood up so did Sonic (who had a look of pure shock on his face) Shadow then pulled out his green Chaos Emerald and said. "Chaos Heal **(I don't know if Chaos Heal actually even exists but if it doesn't it does in this)**." Shadow's body was covered in a green light as his wounds were healed.

"Shadow why did you take that missile for Sonic?" I asked him. "Because Fox." Then Shadow took off and started destroying more robots than Sonic did the same.

We beat Eggman that day...but as to why Shadow took that missile for Sonic... We probably will never know.

* * *

*Same day as they fought Egghead and Sonic's POV*

I remember...when Shadow took that missile for me...I remembered everything in that second. It's hard to believe that me, Sonic the hedgehog is Shadow's little brother. So I guess that means that's why me and Shads look a lot alike...but I don't remember why I woke up in the field alone...without any memories.

"Hello Faker." Shadow...my brother. "So I'm guessing you weren't gonna tell me huh Bro?" Shadow's face...priceless. Then his face turned back into its emotionless expression..although he seemed a little happy. "You remember I take it?" "Yup... Kinda hard to believe I'm you're little brother." "So...do you want to tell you're friends?" "There's not just my friends Shads...their yours too." "Really?"

"Yeah...I mean you're the one who refuses to be friends or well everyone considers themselves you're friends." "I doubt any of them will believe that you and I are biological brothers." "Well...I have a question." "What?" "Why am I blue and you're black and red?" "It seems the hedgehog who we both got our hedgehog DNA from was blue and well...I'm guessing that you look like her and I look like Black Doom." "Yeah...I don't remember that...although I don't even remember how I even woke up..on Earth alone."

"The Bio-lizard." Shadow spoke with so much hatred in his voice. "What about the Bio-lizard?" "Well...as you may or may not remember you were quite adventurous...almost got yourself killed a lot."

"I remember that...you and Maria always scolded me for doing that." "Yeah...well one time when you were as me and Maria called it 'Adventures of Sonic Hedgehog' you went into the same room as the Bio-lizard when Professor. Gerald was still creating it." He froze like he was in a memory. "He was still creating the Bio-lizard?" "Yeah...and well...Gerald wasn't in the room, he was getting something he needed to finish it so it wouldn't attack anyone...but there was one person it never attacked and that was Gerald... and...the Bio-lizard attacked you... and me and Maria and Gerald had heard the alarm that would go off if the Bio-lizard would attack anyone...and as soon as the three of us got there...you had already used Chaos Control...we got there just to see you get sent somewhere."

I saw his face...he was close to tears. "Shadow...I'm sorry." "For what? It wasn't your fault." "Yes it was...I was the one who used Chaos Control."

He smirked "Yeah...so you wanna tell _our_ friends?".

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Shadow's POV*

"Shadow...I'm sorry." I am confused why was he apologizing? "For what? It wasn't your fault." "Yes it was...I was the one who used Chaos Control." I smirked "Yeah...so you wanna tell _our _friends?" Sonic grinned "Heck yeah!" I smiled. "Well then I believe that they are on Angel Island, probably wondering why I took that missile for you earlier." "Then let's go!" I used Chaos Control to take me and Sonic to Angel Island.

* * *

*At Angel island with everyone and Amy's POV*

"I'm worried about Shadow." Rouge stated. "Of course you're worried bat girl! He's the only person in this world you care about!" Knuckles said angrily. "That's because Shadow's like a brother to me Knuckles!" Rouge yelled at him. "Enough!" Tails yelled "We need to find out what's been going on between Sonic and Shadow, they both has been acting weird around each other. Shadow's been protective of him and Sonic's been different he's been passing out and he's also been having nightmares a lot too." Tails finished.

"Do you think Mr. Shadow did something to Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. "I don't think Shadow's evil anymore Cream...I doubt he would do anything to hurt Sonic...and with how he's been? I doubt he'd hurt Sonic. I mean he took a missile for him." "You are correct Rose I wouldn't hurt Faker." "Ah!" Everyone jumped and whipped around to see Sonic and Shadow. Sonic barely able to hold in his laughter and Shadow smirking.

"Good one Shads!" Okay...why isn't Shadow glaring at Sonic? "Okay...Shadow what's wrong with you?" "What do you mean Rouge?" "Well Sonic he's not glaring at you...or trying to kill you." "Well um...Tails?" "Yeah Sonic?" "Do you remember when I told you I woke up in a field all beat up and everything? And I also couldn't remember what happened?" "Yeah I remember that. That was after you had told me that you hated water...and I say hated because you won't admit that you're really afraid of it."

"I am not afraid of water! I just...don't like getting wet. But anyway about that." Tails' face lit up. "You remember!?" Sonic nodded then Tails said (he was very excited) "Everything?" Tails asked. "Yeah...I remember everything...including that I have an older brother." "You have an older brother? Where is he?"

"Um well Tails you see...I uh wasn't born." Everyone except for Shadow stared at Sonic. "What are you saying? Are you saying that you're like Shadow? That you were created?" "Yeah...and well you see...my creator was...Professor. Gerald."

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

"Um well Tails you see...I uh wasn't born." Everyone except Shads stared at me. "What are you saying? Are you saying that you're like Shadow? That you were created? Tails asked me. "Yeah... and well you see...my creator was...Professor. Gerald." Everyone's mouths; **(Except for Shadow of course...because he's just that awesome) **dropped open. "You were created by the same person who made Shadow!?" "Yeah...actually Shadow is the older brother." I thought everyone's eyes were about to pop out.

Then Amy said "So...that's why Shadow has been protective of you lately?" "Yes...that is why I have been...because I remembered everything including that I had a little brother who...because of an accident disappeared and his name was Sonic and he was blue." "Also Tails?" "Yeah?" "Those dreams and when I'd pass out? Those were me remembering those dreams I had were my memories." Then I froze when I felt Shadow's eyes land on me when I said I'd pass out.

"You never told me you were passing out every time you remembered something!" Shadow said while glaring at me in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. "Yeah? So?" "Faker I'm you're older brother I'm supposed to be worried about every single thing that has anything to do with you." "Yeah which it's kinda funny that the Ultimate Life Form's little brother is the person he's tried to kill a few times." Knuckles said with a smug grin on his face.

"Echidna! You did not just go there!" "Well I just did Shadow!" "Shut up Echidna! Sorry I couldn't remember that I had a little brother!" "It should be Sonic you should be saying sorry to! Not me!" "Echidna! Shut! Up!" "HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me because I never have yelled like that before, ever.

* * *

_**I will continue this in another chapter also I might be posting the sequel chapter to the first 'What If' today and if not then I'm sorry if I don't but anyway please review and tell me what you think... **_

_**Anyway I'll shut up and stop blabbing so you can just stop reading this chapter of What Ifs...please review and also as a answer to a review left by**** bearvalley3365. Yes I will add your OC but I need more details than just his name and yes I will be writing a sequel to the first what if.**_


	3. What If chapter 3 (sequel to chapter 1)

_**This happens two years after the What if Sonic had Used Chaos Control instead of Shadow and it's the sequel to it.**_

_**Romantic Relationships: Taismo (My friend that asked me to do a Taismo story), Cream and Will (OC), Shadouge, Knuxikal, Shade and Ike (OC), and SonAmy.**_

_**Brother/sister, sister/sister/ and brother/brother relationships: Shadow and Tails, Shadow and Knuckles, Shadow and Shade, Shade and Tikal, Tails and Knuckles, Shadow and Amy, Knuckles and Amy, Tails and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, Knuckles and Shade, Knuckles and Cream, and pretty much everybody has a brother and sister or a brother and brother or a sister and sister relationship except for the ones in the Romantic relationships.**_

_**Summary: It's been two years since Sonic 'died' Shadow's the hero of Möbius since Cosmo had come back to life somehow and the team has met two more people whose names are Ike and Will, Amy still believes Sonic is still alive and he will come back, her and Shadow have started a brother/sister relationship...Shadow has broken a lot of noses (and arms, legs, ribs, and sometimes put in body casts) over the last two years (Of people who either tried to force his little 'sister' to go on a date with them or said that Sonic wasn't alive anymore)**_

_**Me: Hey Ike come do the disclaimer.**_

_**Ike: SonAmyfan13 does not own any of the characters except for me and Will.**_

_**Me: Thanks Ike also everyone I have some ideas of what to change my name to and here they are**_

_**Jamie Sonic Freak, JSF13, JJF13, Shadow Is The Ultimate, Shadow Rules. But if those names are taken already oh well but anyway please let me know if I should change my name to any of these also Jamie is not my real name it's just a name I really like so you can call me Jamie you want to.**_

_**Anyway I'll shut up and stop talking and let you enjoy the story. Also I started writing this fanfiction on 7/2/2013.**_

_**Also here are the ages I will have had the Sonic team be in this fanfiction.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Shadow: 64 (That's if you count the time he spent in cryo sleep but if you don't count the time he was in cryo then he's only 24 well at least that's how old he is in this fanfiction)**_

_**Amy: 19**_

_**Tails: 15**_

_**Cosmo: 15**_

_**Cream: 13**_

_**Will: 14**_

_**Shade: 21**_

_**Ike: 22**_

_**Tikal: 20**_

_**Knuckles: 23**_

_**Rouge: 24**_

_**Sonic: 22**_

_**Also there is going to be a new OC of mine in here (well she's actually not new but I haven't ever mentioned her before) and she is very powerful and she is going to be a villain (it's only in this fanfiction that she will be evil) and she is exactly like her father (even looks like him...just female).**_

_**Also Cheese (Whom I wasn't going to even include him in here but I changed my mind) is a hero chao now.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_"Flashbacks"_

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

Another day. But it's not just any day...it's been exactly two years since Sonic disappeared...and it's all my fault. Even Eggman doesn't even try to take over the world today he didn't even try last year.

I wish it had been me back then.

*Flashback*

_"Good-bye Cosmo..." Sonic whispered. I looked at him and we both nodded. "CHAOS CONTROL!" We both said at the same time. I heard Eggman say "Oh no somethings wrong!" I realized what happened, I also realized that Sonic realized what happened. He looked at me. "Take care of them." I looked at him confused, then I realized what he said. "No Fa-" "Tell Amy I love her...and Shadow? Look for Cosmo...please...and take care of Tails for me." I went to knock him out...but he dodged me and then knocked me out... Before I completely blacked out I saw him smile...why is he smiling? "Can't let you get hurt now can I? After all...maybe this is how it's supposed to be and besides...a lot of people don't die twice and come back...good-bye Shads" I blacked out and fell away after he said that."  
_

*End of Flashback*

"Hi Shadow..." Came Amy's quiet voice. I turned. "Hey Rose..." She sniffed, I could tell she had been crying. "Amy?" She ran and hugged me and burst into tears. "It's been two years Shadow! Two whole years since he's been gone!" She said between sobs. "I know..I know." I said as I rubbed her back. "Hi Shadow...Hi Amy..." Tails said as he walked over to us. "Hi Tails...*sniff*" Amy said.

"Hello Tails." I said, I've been a bit more emotional over the past two years, I've also been kinder to everyone, also I'm the world's new hero but I know that in everyone's hearts I will never replace Sonic...and I don't want to replace Sonic.

Amy dried her tears "It's so hard...living without him *sniff*" "I know Amy I know." Tails said sadly.

I still blame myself though...for what happened to Sonic two years ago, Amy refused to believe he's gone for good.

*End of Shadow's POV*

*Tails' POV*

"Hi Shadow...Hi Amy..." I said as I walked over to my 'brother' and my 'sister', Amy and I have gotten closer to each other...she's like a big sister to me...Shadow's been like Sonic was but Shadow is still afraid that he might replace Sonic so he tries not to act like Sonic but Shadow should know that he can't ever replace Sonic...even though he's a great older brother, but he'll never replace my first brother. Like Amy I don't believe Sonic's dead, I believe he'll come back one day.

"Hi Tails...*sniff*" Amy said. "Hello Tails." Shadow said, He's been a bit more emotional to everyone over the past two years, he's also been kinder...a lot like Sonic. But he knows he will never replace Sonic and I know that he doesn't want to replace Sonic. Amy had been crying so she dried her tears, "It's so hard...living without him *sniff*." "I know Amy I know." I said sadly.

Also Cosmo came back from the seed Shadow found, her and I are dating but she was devastated when she learned Sonic was gone she blamed herself...which Shadow snapped at her and said that it wasn't her fault that Sonic was gone it was his...so we all now know that Shadow blames himself for what happened to Sonic.

Besides Sonic being gone everything's been the same as it was before the Metarex although there is one day of every single year that there is no crime and that's the day we defeated the Metarex...but also lost the person that had been the hero of the world for over 10 years at least so let's just say that no one even criminals cause trouble on today not even Eggman does.

But of course we're still on our guard just in case there's an invasion or something on today.

"So how is everyone?" "I've been fine." But the sad thing is that we hardly ever see Knuckles (last time we saw Knuckles was when we last fought Eggman which was a few months ago), Rouge (last time we saw her was a year ago although rumors of the white bat stalking Shadow are going around), Cream (I hear she's dating someone now), Shade (I hear she's dating someone too but her and Tikal share a sister/sister bond), Tikal (I heard from Knuckles that him and Tikal were dating), and pretty much everyone else unless Eggman's causing trouble. But Shadow's been there, so has Amy.

Shadow's ears perked up, Amy must have noticed as well.

"Shadow what is it?" Shadow growled...it was the growl he used last year when a criminal was attacking a group of people. "Someone one is attacking the town near by." "Well then let's go!" "Amy...I'm not sure you should come with me and Shadow..." "Why not Tails? I'm perfectly able to defend myself!" "It's not that I think you can't take care of yourself Amy it's just because of what today is." "Well I'm going!"

*End of Tails' POV*

*Shadow's POV*

Tails should have known better than to have argued with Amy. "Well then let's go and stop arguing."

*End of Shadow's POV*

* * *

*Amy's POV*

As we neared the place that was under attack, we saw the entire gang...everyone was here. And we probably would have been here before everyone else but Tails wanted to go pick up Cosmo.

Knuckles, Tikal, Shade, Cream, and heck even Rouge was here as were three unknown people (One of which was wearing a cloak and you couldn't see any of that person's features as for the other two, one was a brown rabbit with a tuft of blonde hair on his fore-head and there was a sky-blue hero chao floating near him and the other was a blue hybrid of a hedgehog, and a wolf with five bangs **(like Tails' and Amy's bangs) **and they were covering his right eye)

The old gang was together again...I really miss Sonic and I'm guessing that the rabbit is Cream's boyfriend and the hybrid is Shade's boyfriend? And of course I can't forget the very familiar looking hedgehog in the middle of the small tornado, now can I?

But I get a closer look at the hedgehog in the middle of the tornado and I gasp.

"Amy what is it?" Shadow asked me with concern, I look at Shadow "Um...didn't you defeat Mephiles?" Shadow's eyes widened.

"Mephiles? Rose what on plant Möbius brought _him _up?" I pointed towards the middle of the small tornado "Because isn't that him?"

"Hi Sunshine, Pinky, Foxy, Plant girl, Echidnas, Creamy, and whoever the other rabbit is along with the cloaked person...oh and also the hybrid." Rouge said, Shadow playfully glared at her and playfully snapped at her "Don't call me Sunshine, Bat." "Aw...and here I thought you would have missed me Shadow." "How could he have missed you when you were stalking him?" Knuckles said rudely as he glared at Rouge."

"Whoever said I've been stalking Shadow?" "Rumors." "Well those rumors are wrong Knuckie." "Don't call him Knuckie!"

We heard an evil chuckle as the small tornado disappeared and standing there was a female hedgehog **(That loo****ked exactly like Mephiles just with a female body and also she looks like his crystal like form thingy...Okay so I don't know what it's called!)** "Well if you guys just argue then I guess it just makes my job of destroying Möbius's so-called 'heroes' without any trouble." Everyone got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked (more like demanded), the female feigned hurt "Oh you don't know me? Well let's just say that you murdered my Father, Shadow The Hedgehog!" she almost shouted as she glared at Shadow.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, "Shadow hasn't killed anyone in years..the only person that you could say he killed was and is, Mephiles." I said and the female's gaze turned towards me "That's because Mephiles was my father...until Shadow murdered him!"

"What!?" All of us half yelled (well except for the cloaked person)

"I did not murder Mephiles! I just sealed him away."

*End of Amy's POV*

*Cloaked person's POV*

"I did not murder Mephiles! I just sealed him away." Shadow said angrily, "What's your name?" Amy asked the daughter of Mephiles "My name is Galaxy! And remember me as the one who ended your pitiful lives!"

Galaxy went directly for _her_ "Die! Amy Rose!" "No Rose!" Shadow said as he went to move and shove Amy out-of-the-way.

Shadow was a little too late but I took the blow that was meant for _her _after all I couldn't let _her_ get hurt now could I? Because I promised.

The blow caused a small wind and it blew my cloak off.

Everyone (including Galaxy) gasped and stared at me and the now was a crowd and some of them fainted.

"S-sonic?" Amy said with a guarded hope filled voice.

"Yeah Amy?" I said, and then next thing I know, I have an armful of a crying Amy Rose "Sonic! Your back!" "Woah! Ames calm down! I think we should defeat Miss-I-accuse-Shadow-of-murdering-my-father and have the reunion later."

"I agree with you Sonic." "Really Shadow? Your calling me by my name now?" "Shut up." "Nope!" "Grr...You fool! You will pay for interfering!" Galaxy yelled at me, I smirked. "Okay, let's go!" All of us charged towards Galaxy...and then when we defeated her and sealed her away like we did her father and then the entire planet had a party to celebrate my return...and Shadow and Rouge have started dating, and now whenever Eggman attacks the whole gang is there...we now see everyone regularly...

Oh and also me and Amy are now dating...which when Shadow threatened my life if I broke Amy's heart was completely terrifying...until I learned that they now had a brother/sister relationship.

* * *

_**Hi...really sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I've been really busy and also there may or may not be a sequel to this and also I might be making a sequel to Dark Side were Sonic tells the gang his past and why Dark Sonic even exists...but anyway please review and also please if you have read Shadowed Flames please review and tell me on if Blaze should stay in Shadow dimension or Shadow should go to Blaze's dimension that little decision is up to you readers.  
**_

_**Well anyway I also wrote the stuff up there (and since I was too lazy to change any of the stuff I wrote before today) on the date it says that I started writing this so...if the first part sucks that's why but anyway have a good day after you read this chapter.**_


End file.
